


divine ecstasy

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Bingo 2021, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Other, airborne sexytimes, hot swappable genitalia, visible genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: I just...did this because I wanted to, but it fits 'heights' or 'wings' on my bingo card, so there ya go.Ink and gouache with speedball imitation gold leaf, to be super extra.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	divine ecstasy




End file.
